Spinosaurus
Spinosaurus= The Spinosaurus is green with a large sail and yellow underside. Information One of the biggest carnivorous dinosaurs of all time, Spinosaurus aegypticus (spined lizard), commonly called the Spino, is a top pick for people that just want to be a large carnivore. You must however, survive 10 days as any kind of herbivore before you can have this creature. DNA achieved at elder . Strategy The Spinosaurus is a large carnivorous dinosaur. It relies mostly on ranging opponents in order to win battles, and bleeding dinosaurs with mediocre durability. It is unlocked by surviving 10 Days as a carnivore. It also swims deliberately faster than most other dinosaurs, a trait it shares with the Baryonyx. Because of this, the Spinosaur feels safest right between land and sea, where it can escape apexes from both elements. Swimming also benefits hunting, as you can ambush land creatures from the water, and vice versa. Be wary of going inland, as your relatively slow speed will get you killed if you are the target of an Albino Terror. In the water, be careful of Mosasaurus and Pliosaurus, as they are fast enough to catch up to you in the water, however you can range the Pliosaurus, and possibly overpower the Mosasaurus. However, it is easier to escape the aforementioned aquatic reptiles than it is to escape an Albino Terror, as the oceans in the current default map take up less area than the land does, making it harder to get away from land. The Albino Terror however is easily ranged, making it not a good choice to fight a Spinosaurus. Which Spinosaurus skins are the best? The default Spinosaurus is strong in its own right, the Kaiju skin is better in almost every stat than the stock skin. Classic Spino also has great range, but the fact that it can’t climb very well (due to it being blocky) is a problem for it, as well as the Classic Gamepass costing robux. Additionally, if you cannot afford Kaiju or Classic, Fossil Spino makes a good choice due to the tiny hitbox, ability to range most dinosaurs in the game, and slight camouflage on beaches. Mayhem Spinosaurus is also another good choice, packing some good range as well, but having the benefit of dishing 2 bleed while not sacrificing health like the Movie Spinosaurus. The other spino skins aren’t really all that powerful, and Grizzly Spinosaurus is larger and unable to be grabbed by things like Leedsichthys. Skins that you should avoid are Orca Spinosaurus, due to bad range, Mayhem spinosaurus, due to less speed and glowing parts (which make you easier to spot), and Ancient Aegyptiacus Spinosaurus due to a blocky model, making climbing hard. The Spinosaurus is the biggest of all the semi-aquatic dinos (Megavore doesn’t count!), but you should still use strategy and know what to hunt. * The high speed in water and amphibious nature means that every time food is scarce, you can search for fish schools in the sea. Be careful of aquatic animals! * Spinosaurus has relatively low damage when compare to other large carnivores, so try to ambush and grab prey in order to get most out of your tremendous bleed and good attack speed. * As said before, Spinosaurus stacks a lot of bleed. This means you kill small creatures faster and big creatures slower. * Terrors are a big problem because they are a good bit faster and stronger than you, and being caught by one far inland can mean game over. Abrasive Giganotosaurus is also a problem, but to less effect as they are not as strong as terrors are. * Rexes can be very dangerous, as one hit from any of it’s skins will cripple you and make you slow enough to kill before you can get to the water. However, if you get the first hit on Rex with a Classic or Fossil Spino, you are nearly guranteed to win. * Spino is a great NPC killer because of its bleed and attack speed. Consider hunting them instead of other players if you're unsure of fighting. * Giganotosaurus and Mapusaurus generally outmatch Spinosaurus, so avoid them unless you are sure you will win. * Carcharodontosaurus, Tyrannotitan, and Acrocanthosaurus are generally weaker than you, but Carcharodontosaurus can kill you with bleed. Carcharodontosaurus also has great range, * Barosaurus is no problem, as they can easily be ranged. * Shantungosaurus and Saurolophus can beat you due to superior health and range. * Triceratops are killable as a spino, but only if the Spinosaurus is careful and isn’t fighting a herd. How to Kill * Tarbosaurus and Abrasive Giganotosaurus both have more range, speed and pack a giant damage stat. * Tyrannosaurus Rex could kill a Spinosaurus due to the speed advantage, however it should be noted that Fossil and Classic can range it. * Shantungosaurus is also a big counter, as it’s range can outmatch even that of a mammoth. Sound Trivia * As of the most recent buff and remake, Spinosaurus doesn't deal 2 bleed anymore. * There is a model issue where when you drink, your lower jaw appears on your neck. * Despite the common sails sported on their spinal cords, Spinosaurus, Dimetrodon, and Arizonasaurus were not related at all. Arizonasaurus was a diapsid (three holes in skull, related to the first crocodiles), Dimetrodon was a synapsid (two holes in skull and closely related to mammals), and Spinosaurus was an Aquatic Dinosaur and also a diapsid, but more closely related to birds and mammals. * Concavenator was also in the sailed vertebrate category, along with Ichthyovenator. Many of the known cases of evolving along the spine involve providing stability in the water and potentially using them for display. Unfortunately, those organisms are more likely to develop back problems in life, and their lineages usually disappear from the fossil record within 5-10 million years. * There are some players that suffer a glitch that allows them to be able to select Classic Skins and Game-pass skins without actually having owned or bought the game-pass, but they sadly cannot play as it when they spawn in. |-|Spinosaurus Versions= Information Classic Spinosaurus V2 is a quadrupedal, dark green theropod with a lime green dorsal fin and a yellow underbelly. It is based on El Ibrahim's 2014 reconstruction of the Spinosaurus, which introduced the world to a four-legged apex. But that seems improbable, and right now it is bipedal again, albeit with shorter legs and longer build. The Spinosaurus was the fourth dinosaur to be remade thrice, the first being Tyrannosaurus Rex the second being Albino Terror, and the third being Carcharodontosaurus. - Classic Spinosaurus V1= Information The Classic Spinosaurus is the old Spinosaurus model. Some players still use it due to them wanting a retro bipedal Spinosaurus.It mostly light purple, with its sail being a darker shade. this along with all the other old versions of spinosaurus induces 2 bleed which makes up for its bad attack of only 168. }} |-|Movie= Information The Movie Spinosaurus is a very light grey color, with a greyish round spike on its back with light red on the edges. It also has yellow eyes. It is based off the Jurassic Park III Spinosaurus and is part of the movie skin series. This Spinosaurus is currently the second biggest Carnivore in-game, matching a Albino Terror in size and only outsized by the Megavore. But weak as it is, the intimidation factor and bleed are important. It got its own roar in a recent update, which is in fact, the roar from Jurassic Park III. Sound |-|Kaiju= Information The Kaiju Spinosaurus is a skin based on Legendary Picture's Godzilla (2014). Its dorsal plates are glowing light blue, just like how Godzilla's dorsal plates usually glow blue before firing his atomic breath. Its roar is also the same as the 2014 Godzilla roar. Appearance Current The Kaiju Spinosaurus is charcoal grey with a greenish underbelly color, along with neon green-blue eyes, mouth and dorsals, the Kaiju Spinosaurus also appears with many osteoderms and dorsal plates on the back, the tail, and the neck, and it also appears with a tail fluke and some gills on the neck. Classic Blocky appearance with an entirely pitch black body with white teeth and claws. It has several black spikes with white accents running down from its neck to the beginning of its tail covering the back of its torso. Based on the style of Godzilla from the Heisei era. Trivia * The along with its price increase the Kaiju Spinosaurus received a remake with on 2018 Black Friday. * On November 22nd, 2018 its price was increased ten times from the former up to the current price of . * When Trading was first released, a few exploiters found a way to glitch their Kaiju Spinosaurus into a token, creating the “Kaiju Spinosaurus Ghost Tokens,” as they're officially called. The Developers of Dinosaur Simulator recommend you do not trade for them, as they reward the exploiters that were able to get them. * However, in a recent update in February of 2019, The Kaiju Spinosaurus tokens were removed from the trading system. * Initially added to the game on April 26, 2015, with the Movie Event and was made by Pokemantrainer. |-|Ancient Aegypticus= Appearance The Ancient Aegypiticus Spinosaurus is, like most older Spino models, bipedal. It is based off a mummy. Its body is green and tan with plants and vines hanging off of the model. |-|Fossil= Information The Fossil Spinosaurus is a Halloween event skin which was released during the 2015 Halloween event. To obtain this, the player had to find the fossil in the map which is now known as the Main Map It was then released again in 2016, along with the other fossils and 4 new ones. This skin is part of the Fossil Skins collection. Appearance The design of the Spinosaurus is no different from other fossil skins. It is a creamish-yellow color with a granite texture to it, its jaw hangs open and its tail sticks straight out. Trivia *It was the only fossil not to be added to the 2018 Halloween Event. |-|Grizzly= Information The Grizzly Spinosaurus is one of the few skins in the game that are played more than their original versions. It is bigger than the normal Spinosaurus, and walks on all fours. It is based off a grizzly bear. |-|Peak= Appearance The Peak Spinosaurus is a white spinosaurus with rectangular icy blue eyes with slit pupils. It has brown legs with icy blue claws, with the hind legs having longer claws. At the end of its tail is what appears to be a block of ice while the sails on its back are instead supposed to resemble snowy mountains, with icy blue tips and a dark brown base. |-|Plush= Information The Spinosaurus Plush is a plushie resembling the default Spinosaurus skin. It was released at the same time as the other plushies. Instead of bleeding normal blood, it “bleeds” plushie stuffing. Trivia * It can be hatched from a plush egg using . * It is part of the Plush Egg collection. |-|Mayhem= Information The Mayhem Spinosaurus is a mechanical skeleton-like Spinosaurus with a bone-like sail and claws. It has a color-changing sail, eyes, mouth and spine, you can change the color by roaring, by pressing . It is one of the rarest mayhems, with only the mayhem Gojirasaurus being rarer. Strangely, it is bipedal. Trivia * It can be hatched from a mayhem egg using . * It is part of the Mayhem Egg collection. |-|Orca= Information One out of the three WDC, Whale and Dolphin Conservation charity event skins from the WDC Donations Gamepass. Appearance This model is based on the Orca whale marine creature. The top half of the dinosaur from snout to tail is the color black. Its legs and forearms are also black. Its bottom half is white running down the length of the entire model. It has a large white spot surrounding its eyes along with a white splot running down each side of its torso. It has an Orca fin on the end of its tail and a fin on the back of its torso. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Theropods Category:Semi-Aquatic Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Movie Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Plush Skins Category:Badge Unlockables Category:Dinosaurs with Kaiju Skins Category:Mayhem Dinosaurs Category:Spinosaurids Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Halloween Event (2015) Category:Halloween Event (2016) Category:Saurischians Category:Missing Stats Category:Black Friday 2018 Category:Over/Under-Sized Creatures